Vengeances
by octo
Summary: Ayant subi des avances de James, alors sous l’influence d’une potion remise par Sirius, Lily va se venger de façon maraudesque… pauvre Sirius…


VENGEANCE

**VENGEANCE**

_Salut à tous et à toutes !_

_Voilà un petit OS que j'ai préparé à votre attention et que je dédicace en particulier à Mistycal dont je suis la bêta-lectrice pour la fiction « **Quand personne n'entend tes cris**… » une fiction très intéressante que je prends plaisir à relire… et à y mettre mon grain de sel… (à ne pas lire si vous aimez que James et Lily se marient sur une plage sous un beau soleil couchant, avec des gentils Gryffondors autour d'eux et pas de serpentards du tout méchants, horribles et pervers…_

_En fait, il nous est venu d'un coup une idée de gag pour dédramatiser un peu la situation dans sa fic… (je persiste et signe : Pauvre James…) (Note de Misty : Bon, vas-y… Fonde la, ta société protectrice des James maltraités…) On avait le choix entre Mimi Geignarde et Miss Teigne pour un gag envers Sirius Black… un amour à sens unique… Comme Misty a choisi Mimi, il ne me restait que le paillasson…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Résumé** : Ayant subi des avances de James, alors sous l'influence d'une potion remise par Sirius, Lily va se venger de façon maraudesque… pauvre Sirius…_

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Lily fulminait à l'encontre de Sirius Black, ce parasite, ce macule humain, cette germe maladive, cet immonde et ignoble personnage, ce vulgaire faux-gryffondor, ce veracrasse malheureusement doté d'un erzats de cervelle, ce chien galeux…

Alice, l'une de ses amies, essayait désespérément et vainement de la calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait… Lily refusait de parler, de se calmer et d'envisager surtout de se taire. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était rentrée, échevelée, essoufflée, et surtout, l'uniforme froissé, comme si elle s'était roulée dans l'herbe verte du parc… Et Lily hurlait toujours… à l'encontre de Sirius…

Désespérée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aider son amie, ou du moins comprendre les raisons de son état actuel, et devant les insultes de plus en plus grosses qui sortaient de la bouche de Lily, Alice décida de se coucher et de se protéger du bruit par un sort d'insonorisation. Ce qui fut copié par le reste du dortoir…

Le lendemain, dans la grande salle au petit déjeuner, une chouette de couleur ambre de posa devant Lily, attendant docilement qu'elle daigne prendre l'enveloppe qui était habilement coincée dans son bec… une simple enveloppe beige, avec un cachet de cire rouge aux armoiries des Potter. Encore une lettre de Potter, la quatrième depuis le début de la semaine, depuis qu'elle avait dit à cet olibrius qu'elle pourrait supporter sa cour s'il se taisait…

Mais pour une fois, cette lettre n'était pas aussi clinquante que d'habitude. Selon le code des couleurs en correspondance sorcière, une enveloppe beige était synonyme de courrier officiel ou de correspondance assez sérieuse.

Elle décacheta donc l'enveloppe. Cette lettre l'émut plus que toutes les autres que James lui avait envoyé.

**Lily**,

Je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour hier. Ce qui c'est passé n'aurait jamais dû arriver, mais j'étais convaincu d'avoir bu de la Felix Felicis avant de te parler, et pas ce breuvage insipide qui y ressemble. Je ne voulais aucunement t'agresser… surtout que mes sentiments envers toi sont sincères…

Je tiens sincèrement à me faire pardonner. Y-aurait-il quoi que ce soit qui pourrait témoigner de ma bonne foi ?

Amoureusement tien,

James.

La lettre avait été vaporisée avec un parfum discret bien qu'à la fois boisé et épicé… le parfum de James, le parfum qu'il portait la veille…

Lily ne pouvait faire autrement que de pardonner à James, surtout sachant que ce jeune homme était une quiche en potions, et que c'est Sirius et Remus qui l'aidaient afin qu'il ne se fasse pas expulser des cours de potions… alors, confondre un flacon de felix felicis et une potion aphrodisiaque, il fallait le faire, surtout si cette potion n'avait pas exactement la même texture que celle qui provoquait la chance… l'une était en effet plus épaisse et l'autre, plus liquide…

Par déduction, la veille, Lily avait compris que James n'était pas le responsable, car jamais il ne forçait une fille à passer à l'acte avec lui, pas même le jour où James s'était retrouvé saoul après avoir fêté la victoire des lions au Quidditch contre les serpents.

Aussi, la jeune fille avait compris que c'était Sirius Black le responsable car jamais Remus ne ferait une chose pareille, jamais il ne mettrait dans l'embarras un son meilleur ami face à la fille qu'il disait aduler… Et Peter… ce dernier n'arrivait pas à prendre d'initiatives sans en référer à James, son Dieu vivant…

Après le premier cours de la journée, elle décida de visiter James à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier était encore un peu groggy par le sort d'assommement qu'elle avait réussi à lui envoyer.

« Bonjour Potter. J'espère que tu vas mieux, dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

- Euh, bonjour Lily… je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir. Je suis encore une fois désolé pour hier soir…

- Je crois avoir compris ce qui c'est passé. C'est Black qui t'a aidé à faire la potion, non ?

- Euh… nan, pas la faire… il me l'a fournie avant que je n'aille le voir, dit-il sur un ton hésitant. Il savait que la préfète en chef chercherait plus loin que ses réponses et surtout, il savait qu'elle lui soutirerait l'entière vérité.

- Ok, tu veux me dire que Black t'as fourni la potion déjà préparée… Et qui l'a préparée ? On ne voit cette potion que dans quelques jours, si on respecte le programme jusqu'alors… ne me dis pas qu'il l'a faite tout seul… il faut deux mois pour la faire… or, il ne peut pas l'avoir achetée à notre dernière sortie dans le village parce qu'il était privé de sortie… Donc, où l'a-t-il trouvée cette potion ? »

Le ton de Lily était impérieux. Et James ne mit pas longtemps à répondre. Plutôt subir la colère de son meilleur ami que celle de la femme de sa vie. James respira un bon coup et raconta la vérité à Lily.

**Flash Back**

_Sirius en avait de plus en plus marre de ramasser à chaque fois les lambeaux du cœur de son meilleur ami. James était vraiment accro à Lily. Il allait jusqu'à mettre des fleurs de lys dans son lit pour garder avec lui l'odeur de la femme de sa vie, sans quoi, il ne dormait pas. Il ne suivait pratiquement plus ses cours, il ne mangeait à peine de quoi le faire survivre et plus autant qu'une armada de rats affamés comme d'habitude et il n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis la fois où elle lui avait dit qu'elle supporterait mieux sa « cour » s'il la faisait silencieusement. _

_Alors James avait commencé à écrire des lettres pour sa dulcinée. _

_Mais James n'arrivait pas à écrire exactement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, aussi, le sol de leur dortoir était toujours jonché de feuilles de brouillon froissées. Le pire a été quand James lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de monter une nouvelle blague contre le graisseux Snivellus… enfin, c'était le pire selon Sirius, parce que Remus, lui, cela l'arrangeait grandement._

_Il y a deux jours, Sirius attrapa James, le mena dans une vieille salle de classe désaffectée et l'obligea expliquer son comportement des plus indus, à son sens en tous cas… de toutes façons, pour Sirius, on ne pouvait pas se mettre dans des états pareils juste pour une femme… des femmes, il y en avait des tas… _

_Mais ce n'était pas la façon de penser de James… pour ce dernier, il n'y avait qu'une seule Lily et son bonheur ne passait que par elle… _

_Alors, Sirius expliqua à James son plan :_

- _Si tu veux qu'elle t'aime, j'ai une idée. Il faut tout simplement que tu t'enfermes avec elle quelque part pour lui dire ce que tu ressens…_

- _Oui, mais elle ne m'écoutera jamais…_

- _Alors il va falloir provoquer la chance. On a appris ça l'année dernière. Une potion de felix felicis et on pourra voir un petit Prongs heureux comme pas croyable…_

- _Tu crois ? tu penses que ça pourrais faire la différence ?_

- _Ben si elle ne te dit pas oui après ça, je veux bien faire la cour à Snivellus… _

_Sirius et James étaient donc allés voler la potion dans la réserve du professeur Sluggorn. Mais Sirius, en voyant deux potions grises côte à côte, décida de voler une autre pour une blague à l'encontre de leur graisseux souffre douleur. Une potion qui était moins épaisse que la potion de chance, une potion où Sirius avait toutes ses chances de voir Severus Snape souffrir d'un état secondaire, si l'on pouvait appeler cela comme ça…_

_Bref, Sirius et James remontèrent dans leur dortoir. Le lendemain soir, le premier décida de mettre un plan simple en action. Ce plan ne pouvait que réussir, après tout, ils avaient la chance dans un petit flacon. Sirius alla chercher Lily, mais dans la précipitation, il donna à James la mauvaise fiole. Ce dernier la but jusqu'à la dernier goutte et se cacha dans le troisième placard du couloir, comme convenu._

_Mais du coup, il commençait à avoir chaud. _

_Et soudain, Lily entra brusquement, comme si on l'avait poussée, dans la petite pièce où il se trouvait. Atterrissant directement dans les bras d'un James en chemise et pantalon, robe de sorcier à terre… chemise soit dit en passant déboutonnée._

_Confuse, Lily essaya de se relever, mais James la garda contre lui… en lui disant qu'elle sentait bon, qu'il aimait son regard, sa longue chevelure de feu, ses taches de rousseur sur le nez qui la rendaient si affolante à ses yeux… _

_Elle commença à paniquer. Les mains de James avaient commencé un lent va et vient de ses flancs à ses hanches rondes, la faisant rougir et respirer plus difficilement. La bouche qui errait dans son cou, déposant ça et là des baisers plus ou moins long, plus ou moins intenses la faisant maintenant haleter. Elle sentit brusquement quelque chose durcir sous son ventre. Elle hurla des imprécations à l'encontre de James et lui asséna un sort d'étourdissement. Vu la force à laquelle elle le lança, elle espéra fugacement qu'il ait la tête dure car ce sort aurait l'effet d'un coup de massue donné par un troll…_

_Malheureusement, Rusard et sa chatte passaient par là et entendirent le vacarme produit par la chute de James dans le placard. _

_Ils écopèrent d'une soirée chacun à frotter toues les médailles, les coupes et les vitrines de la salle des trophées._

**Fin du flash back.**

Après avoir raconté l'essentiel de l'histoire, à savoir qu'ils avaient volé cette potion dans les réserves du professeur et qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient trompés de potion, James se tut et baissa la tête, afin d'éviter les dégâts sur sa personne, à savoir tympans déchirés, lèvres explosées par des claques, coups de pieds ou de poings sur tout ou partie de son corps…

Il fut surpris d'entendre le rire plus que sadique de sa bien-aimée. Un rire complètement maraudesque. Le même qu'avait Sirius lorsqu'il formentait ses plus terribles blagues, comme la fois où ils avaient obligé Snivellus à chanter les louanges de la noble maison des lions en plein banquet d'halloween…

Lily rassura James en lui expliquant qu'elle ne le dénoncerait pas car il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir cette idée en tête, mais ne resterait pas plus longtemps car elle avait quelques occupations qui l'attendaient.

Lily, dans les bonnes grâces du professeur de potions, se rendit dans le laboratoire de ce dernier afin de mettre au point une certaine potion de sa composition personnelle… après tout, elle était bien la meilleure dans sa promo en potions excepté son ex-meilleur ami Severus…

Sirius allait douiller.

Le soir même, la jeune fille trouva le moyen de voler les cheveux de Sirius. Après tout, il était connu que seul Sirius avait des cheveux longs dans ce dortoir… pour ne pas se tromper, elle fit une sorte de test ADN avec sa baguette. La mèche appartenait bel et bien à Sirius Black…

Elle termina sa potion en laissant lentement fondre la mèche dedans. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle était fin prête.

Sa vengeance allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Argus Rusard était, malheureusement pour lui, un cracmol. Il était également de notoriété publique qu'il donnerait l'école entière à Voldemort si son chat était en danger. Il était aussi de notoriété publique que Rusard ne mangeait jamais avec l'amour de sa vie, sa chatte, dans la grande salle. D'une part, il n'avait pas le droit de l'y emmener, d'autre part, il préférait lui donner lui-même ses magic-croquettes… Après tout, on ne peut jamais faire confiance à ces fameuses bêtes que sont les elfes de maison, ils vont forcément empoisonner sa merveilleuse Miss Teigne… Surtout s'il s'agissait d'un des elfes de ces sales morveux riches qui s'en chargeait…

Donc, Argus Rusard mangeait dans la grande salle en quatrième vitesse, après avoir nourrit sa compagne féline lui-même, compagne qu'il enfermait soigneusement dans ses appartements avant de sortir manger, afin que personne ne l'attaque en son absence... Il se dépêchait et engouffrait son repas en 10 minutes, courrait rechercher son âme sœur et revenait avec elle surveiller ces cornichons, ces bêtises sur pattes, ces générateurs d'ennuis sur pieds qu'il ne pouvait même pas enchaîner sans risquer une mise à pied.

Argus ne remarqua jamais l'absence de la plus prometteuse des nés de moldus de cette école. Après tout, il était aussi de notoriété publique que la préfète en chef Lily Evans ne passait pas une journée sans avoir travaillé son quota d'heures à la bibliothèque…

Entretemps, Lily s'était faufilée dans les appartements du plus grincheux des membres du personnel de cette école et avait versé sur le chat qui n'avait rien demandé à personne sa mixture. Elle ressorti bien vite quand elle remarqua que la peau de la bête avait absorbé le mélange.

Sirius Black pouvait trembler. Sa vengeance allait enfin commencer à prendre effet cette nuit.

Depuis quelques jours, Rusard était malheureux. Miss Teigne disparaissait pendant des heures et des heures, et il était obligé de faire ses rondes seul. Et, pire que tout, elle était devenue gentille avec pratiquement tout le monde, sauf certaines filles de l'école. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à ce chat, ce chat qui n'était plus son chat à lui. Si ça continuait ainsi, il serait obligé de rebaptiser son chat « Miss Bonté », tant l'animal avait changé.

Il décida d'en faire part à son employeur, avant de sombrer dans une dépression.

De l'autre côté du château, un étudiant, dans la tour des gryffondor, se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir dormir. Il y avait en effet une chose qui s'était roulé en boule sur son lit, créant des allergies à Remus, qui ne pouvait supporter les poils de CE chat en particulier, cette chose qui pourchassait Peter dans les couloirs et dans le dortoir, croyant qu'il s'agissait de son garde manger sur pattes, lacérant les draps de James car l'odeur entêtante du lys agressait fortement ses narines.

Sirius, à bout de nerfs, balança le chat contre la fenêtre de la chambre. Au dernier moment, Remus réussit à sauver la boule de poils de l'écrabouillement.

- Ce chat commence à me casser les bonbons ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Pourquoi le destin est-il si cruel avec moi ?? De quel droit elle se permet de dormir dans mon lit, ou mieux, dans mon tiroir à caleçons ??

- Quoi ? Dans ton tiroir à sous-vêtements, s'exclama James tout en s'esclaffant, à plat ventre sur son lit.

- Ben ouais, ça te va de te foutre de ma gueule d'ange alors que cette saleté de chat a commencé la destruction de tout le dortoir ? À commencer par ton lit ?

- Tu voulais dire que je me foutais de ta gueule d'ange déchu, oui !! Qui, à ton avis, peut permettre à un chat d'exprimer son coup de foudre ?

- Snivellus ? Crois-moi, il va douiller quand je vais lui mettre la main dessus !

- Ben en même temps, c'est peut être que Rusard veut être grand père, argumenta Peter…

- En même temps, rigola Remus, c'est plausible… Rusard a vu qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre trop longtemps sans descendance, et comme personne ne veut se marier avec une telle beauté, donc il a adopté un chat. Mais comme les chats ne comptent pas comme héritiers, à part chez les moldus, donc, il a décidé de faire d'un hybride chat-humain sa descendance…

- Et il a juste oublié une chose, rajouté Peter, les chats et les chiens ne s'entendent pas !!

Et les trois maraudeurs explosèrent de rire, se foutant de la gueule du seul Black mâle potable de l'histoire des grandes familles pur sang, qui se demandait à ce moment là si le coupable ne vivait pas avec lui au quotidien, voire n'était pas de son cercle d'amis intimes… il voyait bien James lui faire un coup comme ça… après tout, ce dernier n'avait pas conclu avec sa belle rouquine et espérait se venger comme ça sans doute.

Durant deux semaines, la fiesta continua : Miss Teigne poursuivait Sirius dans tout le château, des toilettes aux cours, en passant par la douche, les vestiaires de Quidditch.

Le plus mémorable a été le jour où elle s'était prise à Mandy, pouffsouffle de 6ème année parce qu'elle avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur Sirius.

La jeune fille s'était retrouvée le lendemain avec ses affaires lacérées, livres comme vêtements. En tant qu'élève plus attachée à son apparence qu'à ses cours, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de chercher dans les livres des sortilèges qui seraient utiles à la vie courante…

Aussi, l'élève de la maison des blaireaux était obligée de demander de l'aide à sa directrice de maison…

Le chat, remarquant que les affaires de la jeune fille étaient réparées, a recommencé à saccager toutes ses affaires dans la grande salle, en plein milieu du déjeuner. Miss Teigne devenait complètement folle. Comment cette petite dinde osait-elle toucher et allumer l'humain de sa vie ?

Quand la jeune fille l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce, Rusard se la prit en plein tronche en arrivant dans la salle.

Tout le monde sait qu'un chat, quand on le lance, a les griffes sorties pour se réceptionner… Hé bien, ce fut des coups de griffes que récupéra le pauvre maître du chat dont il s'inquiétait.

Argus déposa simplement le chat et ressortit de la salle, Albus Dumbledore sur les talons…

Argus avait commencé à faire une crise de dépression aiguë… déjà qu'il n'était pas bien parce que sa famille l'avait renié à cause de sa non-aptitude à faire de la magie, si en plus son chat se détachait de lui, et surtout s'attachait à un sorcier en devenir, il n'était plus bon à rien…

Aussi, Albus était sorti à la suite de son employé afin d'éviter qu'il ne fasse une tentative de suicide par noyade dans ses larmes… Résultat, la grande salle se trouvait à ce moment sans dessus-dessous, tout simplement parce que le chat avait rembarré son maître de façon un peu musclée… enfin, ça, c'est l'interprétation de centaines d'étudiants en mal de commérages…

Pendant ce temps, le chat s'était de nouveau collé contre celui qu'il aimait de toute sa fourrure… **(NdA : tout le monde sait à quel point ça tient à sa fourrure un chat…)**

Sirius n'en revenait pas… Mandy avait à peine posé un doigt sur lui… et le chat s'en était pris à toutes ses affaires… Qu'allait faire cette horreur sur pattes s'il essayait d'embrasser une fille ?

Il se leva donc et embrassa Lydia, qui était à la table des serdaigles, juste derrière lui…

Et la sale teigne sauta sur la jeune fille, lacéra son visage, mordit le beau nez un peu retroussé qui était celui de l'adorable jeune fille (du point de vue de Sirius bien évidemment) ce qui lui valut une sévère remontrance de ce dernier.

Crachant encore un peu vers la pauvre Lydia qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, Miss Teigne grimpa sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle s'était désigné comme un amoureux, et ronronna tout en se frottant la tête contre les cheveux d'un Sirius plus qu'abasourdi et embarrassé qui n'avait clairement rien demandé à personne…

- Hé bien Black, je crois que nous pouvons tous dire qu'après toutes ces années de recherche, tu as enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied.

- Toi, c'est TOI le coupable !! Avoue Snivellus ! Sans quoi, je te jure que tu vas payer !!

- Ben, en fait, nous dirons que c'est un peu toi le responsable de ce qui t'arrive, non ? Surtout que malheureusement pour une fois, je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ton bonheur… Néanmoins, je te souhaite les meilleurs vœux pour ton union future… plein de bonheur et surtout de descendants…

Les autres serpentards et Lily éclatèrent de rire, suivi des autres élèves présents dans la salle… Après tout, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une personne réussissait à moucher Sirius, cela restait tout à fait exceptionnel, voire rarissime… Si en plus, c'était Snape, c'était à inscrire alors dans les annales de Poudlard…

Lily eut un peu pitié et accéléra la fin de sa vengeance… un Black mouché par un Snape était un Black pathétique. Aussi, elle se permit de lui proposer un RDV dans un des couloirs de l'école, afin de lui parler de quelque chose qui pourrait grandement l'intéresser…

Le soir venu, la jeune fille, vers 21h30, commença sa ronde. Elle rejoint très vite un couloir assez peu fréquenté des professeurs, mais très prisé par les élèves, surtout pour les conquêtes amoureuses…

Sirius, vint rapidement, malheureusement accompagné de sa nouvelle âme damnée, qui ne l'abandonnait que pour faire ses besoins dans les affaires des autres, dont Peter et Remus en général…

Et ce fut Lily qui engagea la conversation : « Bien, si je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici, c'est pour t'avouer ce que je sais au sujet de ce qui t'arrive en ce moment…

- Ben alors, je sens où tu veux en venir : 'je te donne le renseignement en échange de quelque chose'… c'est bien ce que tu vas me dire, non ?

- Euh… pas exactement au sens où tu l'entends… je ne suis pas non plus une serpentard, Sirius…, termina-t-elle d'un ton assez sensuel…

- Mais alors, tu veux quoi ?

- Je veux que tu sortes avec moi, Sirius… en échange, je te dirai tout ce que je sais… Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours… juste le temps pour moi faire table rase de mes frustrations, et toi aussi… deux semaines, c'est long, non. Surtout que je sais pertinemment que tu n'as rien pu faire avec qui que ce soit pendant ce laps de temps… après tout, il n'y a pas que Mandy et Lydia qui ont été attaquées par Miss Teigne, non ?

- Oui, sauf que je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passé. Juste la veille, ce satané chat m'avait poursuivi dans toute l'école afin que son maître me fasse prendre. Le matin au réveil, je le retrouve ronronnant, prêt à se faire papouiller par moi, alors qu'elle me hait habituellement ? Elle aurait été victime d'une sorte de sortilège puissant, non ?

- C'est une potion Sirius. Je l'ai donné à cet animal afin que tu sois débarrassé de toutes tes impuretés pour te donner à moi…

- Comment as-tu osé ? Est puis c'est quoi ces histoires de pureté ?

- En fait, il s'agit d'une tradition d'un clan moldu complètement obsolète ou presque. Nous ne sommes qu'une dizaine à le pratiquer encore aujourd'hui en Grande-Bretagne… C'est simple. Nous devons coucher avec des personnes qui sont sexuellement pures. C'est-à-dire qui ont été débarrassées de tout fluide et odeurs corporels qui ne lui sont pas propres… Donc, j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur toi. Et, par conséquent, j'ai tout fait pour que tu redeviennes pur…

- Mais tu sais Lily, mon meilleur ami est amoureux de toi… tu aurais du le choisir lui… surtout qu'il t'aime vraiment…

- James Potter ne m'aime pas vraiment ! Je suis la seule fille un peu potable à ses yeux qui ne pas passée dans don lit, et son arrogance est bafouée… et puis, si c'était effectivement le cas, vu le nombre de conquêtes, je crois que tu vaux mieux que Potter, n'est ce pas ?

- Lily, James est comme mon frère, je ne peux pas lui faire ça…

- Mais qui te le demande ? Tu sais, même si tu ne coopères pas, j'aurai ce que je veux… alors vaut mieux que tu acceptes maintenant… surtout que Potter ne va pas accepter l'excuse suivante : 'elle m'a violé'…

Là-dessus, la jeune fille renversa une fiole sur le pauvre chat qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Et le chat se carapata en direction d'un certain cracmol de sa connaissance qui le papouillait vraiment, lui.

Et Lily, elle, embrassa Sirius de force, le plaquant contre le mur. Ce dernier, en manque d'affection depuis deux semaines, eut une réaction corporelle normale pour tout adolescent ayant les hormones en ébullition.

Il se permit de la tenir tout contre lui, se morigénant toutefois de convoiter la bien-aimée de son meilleur ami… mais cette dernière ne le méritait pas si elle faisait partie d'un clan bizarre… Il allait donc essayer de ne pas se faire prendre par les divagations de la jeune fille brulante tout contre lui, en profiter, et essayer de guérir le cœur du pauvre James…

Sirius se tendit un peu quand elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise…

Elle releva la tête, lui expliqua qu'il était un peu dangereux de faire ça à la vue de n'importe quel passant, et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait non loin de Sirius. Ce dernier eut un sursaut en entrant dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'appartements. Des appartements qui semblaient habités…

Elle le déshabilla et finalement, le stupéfixia. Il ne lui restait qu'un caleçon noir.

- Mhhh, t'es vraiment pas mal ainsi. Mais bon, là, je vais simplement commencer par récupérer tes vêtements… Ne t'inquiètes pas, Black, je vais en prendre soin. Tu les retrouveras quand tu sortiras de là.

Elle l'enchaîna au plafond, le bâillonna, et lui écrit à l'encre magique le message suivant sur le torse : « _Je suis un vilain garnement. Argus, fouette-moi… J'aime ça !_ »

Sirius commençait à comprendre le piège dans lequel il était tombé, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi par contre. Alors, il essaya du mieux qu'il put de la questionner, mais c'est pas vraiment évident quand on a un bâillon bien enfoncé dans la bouche…

- Ben quoi ? Tu croyais que je voulais vraiment de toi ? Black, tu es encore plus pitoyable que je ne le pensais. A propos, si je faisais partie d'un tel clan, je préfèrerais coucher avec Voldemort plutôt que toi, Black !

Tout en lui bandant les yeux, elle lui expliqua toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises en essayant d'aider son meilleur ami. Elle termina en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention à s'occuper de ce qui le regardait vraiment plutôt que des affaires de ses amis… il risquait d'en pâtir encore si cela la concernait aussi…

Elle prit quelques photos à l'aide de sa baguette et s'en alla comme elle était venue, laissant la porte de l'appartement d'Argus Rusard légèrement entrouverte…

Ce dernier arrivait en sens inverse, souriant de toutes ses dents, avec son chat dans les bras…

Le lendemain matin, un sermon avait lieu dans la grande salle, au su et au vu de tous les habitants du château. Deux protagonistes, sous les yeux hilares de Lily, essayaient de justifier leurs positions. Quelques bribes lui parvenaient tout de même assez distinctement…

- J'aurai du vous fouetter hier soir comme vous le demandiez si bien !

- Encore une fois, je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi le responsable de cette mascarade. Je vous le répète, je n'ai aucune tendance SM, et encore moins Nécrophile, Rusard… Surtout quand on sait qu'un Zombie est beaucoup plus attrayant que vous !

- Vous osez m'insulter après avoir perverti ma pauvre Miss Teigne ? Je devrais vous pendre par les pouces dans les oubliettes de ce château !!

- Ah ouais ?? Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi ! Vous voulez quoi encore comme preuve de ma bonne foi ? Que je satisfasse vos instincts de pervers SM refoulés par un strip-tease devant tout le monde ? Que je vous laisse me fouetter devant tout le monde ?? Mais allez vous faire soigner ? Vous êtes vraiment un malade vous !!

- Vous commencez à m'énerver grandement petit insolent ! Une semaine de récurage de toilettes devrait vous remettre les idées d'aplomb et…

- Il est hors de question que je récure vos espèces de toilettes dégoutantes !! Je ne sais même pas à quelles occupations plus que douteuses vous vous y adonnez, vous croyez que je vais y poser les pieds ?

Albus Dumbledore et les autres professeurs avaient été d'avis de laisser les deux personnes s'exprimer. Selon Argus, il y avait violation de domicile et tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de Miss Teigne… Selon le jeune Sirius Black, il y avait machination contre sa personne et tentative d'élimination… Mais ce dernier avait refusé de dénoncer la personne qui en était responsable. Et puis c'était quand même dérangeant ce message sur la peau du jeune homme… « Je suis un vilain garnement ». Ça, tout le monde le savait… C'était même le plus tordu des quatre maraudeurs… « Fouette-moi Argus, J'aime ça… ». Mais ça, c'était plus dérangeant. Après tout, le monde entier savait que Orion Black adorait manier le fouet sur le dos de ses enfants…

Bon, en tous cas, Albus pensait réellement que Sirius n'était pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là… et le dit à voix haute : « Argus, je ne pense pas que le jeune Mr Black ici présent soit assez fou pour volontairement vous braver jusque dans votre antre… Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que cela mérite une punition de plus. Laver la grande salle à quatre pattes devant tous ses camarades sera suffisant pour lui éviter de recommencer… SI d'aventure il recommence un jour… »

Albus termina sa phrase en regardant Lily, des étincelles de rire contenu dans les yeux. Juste avant de détourner le regard, il lui fit un clin d'œil…

La jeune fille retourna à son bol de café au lait avec un sourire aux lèvres… Ainsi donc, Dumbledore savait… et il approuvait donc…

Quand elle eut terminé, un hibou se posa devant elle avec une petite enveloppe du même vert que ses yeux.

_Rondement mené Lily, je m'incline…_

_Tu serais vraiment la femme idéale pour un maraudeur._

_Il n'empêche que je vais toutefois m'assurer définitivement qu'il ne recommence pas : il va devoir respecter sa promesse. Si ça ne marchait pas, il était censé draguer une certaine personne de notre connaissance… Une parole donnée doit être respectée…_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_James._

Avec un sourire, elle sortit de la table. Et passant près du maraudeur ébouriffé, elle lui embrassa la joue en guise de salutation et lui glissa un papier à la main…

En sortant de la salle, elle entendit distinctement les rires des trois maraudeurs… vive le sort de photos…

A suivre…

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette première partie... la suite n'arrivera pas sans doute tout de suite, le temps pour moi de la peaufiner, surtout que j'ai en cours: ON A ECHANGE NOS MAMANS à continuer... **

**Je tiens juste à requérir votre attention quelques secondes de plus:**

**il y a un auteur que j'adore et que j'admire: Kelokelo. Son histoire, intitulée, VEELA D'ABORD, a été effacée il y a peu et toutes les reviews ont été supprimées... (il y avait plus de 1000 reviews...) aussi, pourriez-vousl si vous le voulez bien, mettre un petit commentaire sur sa fic, si vous l'aimez bien? Par avance, je vous en remercie...**

**pour la suite donc... **

**Si vous êtes d'accord pour poursuivre les mésaventures de Sirius, _tapez 1._**

**Si vous êtes d'accord pour arrêter les frais ici, _tapez 2._**

**Si vous hésitez, _tapez 3._**

**Si vous voulez m'interner quand j'aurai terminé mes fics en cours, _tapez 4._**

**Si vous voulez que je sois plus gentille avec Sirius, _tapez 5._**

**SI vous n'êtes d'accord avec aucune des propositions de vote, _tapez 6._**

**Si ça vous emmerde de voter, _tapez 7._ (lol)**

**En vous remerciant de votre attention, **

**loufoquement votre, **

**octo**


End file.
